


In Captivity

by veica_rotre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gang Rape, Kink Meme, Multi, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veica_rotre/pseuds/veica_rotre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz gets gang raped sometime after he was abducted.</p>
<p> A request I filled out for the mgs kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Captivity

It had been three days, more or less. It's hard to keep track of the time when you've got a bag over your head, and a searing pain in a stump and a foot that wasn't there anymore. They were quick to cut it off, that was most likely so he wouldn't escape. The real torture hadn't begun yet.  
  
Kaz sat on the floor with his hands cuffed to a pipe above his head. He could hear the guards walking near the room he was being held in, talking and laughing about something. Kaz hoped they'd just keep walking past his room. That morning they had cracked at least two of his ribs, and his left eye was too swollen to open. It was amateur and he expected it, but it still hurt like a bitch.   
  
The men stumbled into the room, one of them addressed Kaz. The interpreter wasn't with them and Kaz couldn't understand. The guard asked his question again louder, with more anger in his voice. Kaz jumped when a bottle hit the wall next to him, shattering glass on him, and the floor. The guards erupted into laughter at Kaz's reaction.  
  
Kaz could understand the inflection in their voices enough to tell that one of them was giving orders to the others. He heard them drag a large piece of furniture away from the wall. One of the guards sat on on it, making it squeak.   
  
_"Oh, great. they had a bed but didn't bother to tie me to it."_   Kaz thought to himself. It suddenly dawned on Kaz what they had planned for him, he began to panic. Kaz grabbed the pipe he was cuffed to with a death-like grip as he heard glass crunching under the boots of two of the guards coming toward him.   
  
Kaz kicked and tried to twist away from them as they lifted the bag just over the bridge of his nose, the light that hit his good eye was blinding.  
  
"You don't have to do thi-" He was cut off by a rag being shoved in his mouth, they covered it with tape and pulled the bag back down. He wasn't strong enough to fight them off as they lifted him onto his foot, and cuffed his hands back together behind his back.   
  
Kaz hobbled as best he could as they drug him over to the bed, stepping in glass on the way. He let out a muffled cry as broken glass cut into his foot. The two guards shoved him onto the squeaking bed and started pulling at his pants.   
  
Not being in a good position to kick at anything, Kaz tightened his legs together. He wasn't going to let it be easy for them. One of the men punched Kaz twice on the side of his ribs. The men around them cheered and laughed at Kaz as he tried to curl away from them. The pain was enough to stun him into relaxing his legs.   
  
Once his pants were removed and tossed to the side Kaz could feel a pair of hands spread him open. He heard the man behind him spit on him. Kaz nearly gagged, the feeling of spit being spread around him disgusted him. Even though he couldn't see anyway, Kaz squeezed his eye shut. The guard forced his cock into him, Kaz let out a long wail. The pain was almost too much.   
  
Kaz tried to focus on something, anything other than the unbearable pain of being raped. His wails of pain turned into sobs as his assailant forced himself inside of him. Between the bag over his head and the gag in his mouth it was getting harder to breathe.  
  
Kaz's rapist abruptly pulled out of him. Through his ringing ears Kaz could make out a wincing sound, and a question. Kaz figured at this point it didn't matter what they were saying, it was too late anyway. Kaz heard the man behind him catch something, a moment later he was being raped again. This time the cock inside him felt colder, and slid in and out easier. It definitely wasn't standard lubricant, just something to get the job done. Not for Kaz's benefit he was sure.  
  
The only thing Kaz could do was lay there helplessly, while he was fucked into the mattress. The cheering of the other men around him was being drowned out by the pain, the bed squeaking, and the groaning of the man behind him. The guard pulled on Kaz's cuffed wrists as he fucked him harder. Kaz felt him stop suddenly, and then pushed deep into him and pulled out.   
  
Kaz's sigh of relief was barely distinguishable from his heavy breathing. He felt more wet than he should. He was bleeding, and he knew it wasn't over.   
  
Another man came up, unbothered by the blood. Kaz could almost feel how much different his cock was compared to his first rapist. Not smaller, but not as thick. The second gaurd's thrusts were more drawn out, and slower. He didn't last as long. He finished inside kaz just as the first man had.   
  
The next guard took his turn. Kaz hoped this one would be the last. This one was more nervous, unsure of where to put his hands. The man nearly laid his whole body on top of him. Kaz could hear encouraging cheers as the guard attempted to fuck him. Finally he pulled out, speaking in a tired tone. The man who Kaz had assumed was the ring leader in all of this shouted at the man above him, almost mocking him. The guard on the bed tried to get up, but was pushed back down on to Kaz.   
  
Kaz's eye shot open in fear as he heard a gun being cocked behind him. He heard an order being shouted, and then the feeling of a cock shoving in and out of him quickly. Kaz let out long muffled groans as he was raped again. He could smell the stench of sweat coming from the man above him through the bag. Kaz felt nausea building in his gut. He tried to swallow, but it was difficult with the rag in his mouth.   
  
His rapist fucked him harder and faster. His whimpering sounded more fear driven than anything else. Kaz heard another order from one of the men. Once the third guard came inside him like the others, he quickly pulled out. He obviously didn't want to be apart of this anymore. After he got off the bed, Kaz heard him stumble into the next room, gagging and retching while the other men laughed at him.   
  
None of them bothered putting his pants back on him, or taking the gag out of his mouth before he was pulled off the bed and brought back over to the pipe. Glass stabbing him in the foot. It was too painful to sit in his regular position, he opted to lean on his hip instead. Once he was cuffed back to the pipe, the guards took whatever drinks they had brought with them and made their way out.   
  
The only thing Kaz could do was wait. Wait for them to come and torture and or rape him again. Wait for someone to come and get him out. Waiting was all he had left in him to do.


End file.
